100 stories
by Little Revolutionist Ace
Summary: One hundred different stories based on different words. No swearing and G all round maybe T later on.
1. God

_Authors Note: I was looking around (becuase thats what I do when I'm meant ot be studying of course) and found something called a "100 table" (i think). YOu get people to pick 100 words and write seperate stories or drabbles on them . I then told my friend Andrew who said I was insane and picked God as the first word. I'll be very happy to recieve emails with random starters words in them until I've done a hundred. Update when I can._

_~Ace_

_God_

Robin wondered why they were fighting this war. He had been told by the priests that it was God's will. And since it was God's will they should win against the heathens easily.

But fighting these people that were called devils by some, he couldn't help but think that God would not want this. After all why would he want so many of these innocent people falling like flies, all their blood being poured unto the golden sands that were stained scarlet.

So Robin tried to understand the enemy by reading the Turk bible. And he realised that they're God shared many a likeness with their own, in most but name. To Robin this war was wrong and so he was glad when he was injured and Much was sent home with him. Is there any glory in fighting against your own God?


	2. Fear

On the boat trip to England Safiyah was terrified. It was dark, filthy and cramped. The others around her were dying of sickness and every now and then a pale face would come down and tug them away. To throw over board she assumed.

After what had seemed forever, after she thought she had died the had taken the remaining people out into the cold and wet. The only difference from inside was it was light, and didn't smell. Barely strong enough to walk she could only dream of freedom.

Shoved uncermoinsly back into dark cage, she was scared to even talk in case they realised she was not a boy.

After so long of the cold, eating only bread and nearly rotted vegetables a sheet was lifted off the cage letting in the light. She squinted and saw a pale faced boy looking back at her.

When another pale face asked her name, she thought better to say Safiyah, and decided to stay a boy. "Djaq." the boy said. And all her fears deserted her.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed sending in different words :) This one was from Gwen Scarlet.

More coming up.


	3. Squirrels

_Authors Note: SamB gave me this word, and I'd just like to say happy fifteenth birthday!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, much to my depression, nor do I own those squirrels._

_Still busy working on Sherwood High, and Thanks to everyone that's emailed me words!_

_~Ace_

Squirrels for SamB

"Dinner!" Much hollered, expecting everyone to run for their plates. When no one appeared he called again. Wondering why no one was coming, he went in search for them. "Master!" he called, suddenly worried as only his voice echoed back at him.

He heard a quiet murmuring and gladly hurried up to where he thought it was coming from.

"Dinner is going to get co-" Much paused and blanched as he saw what everyone was crowding around.

On the ground lay a pile of sad furry lumps flecked with blood. Everyone turned slowly around to look at him, Much looked wildly from one face to another.

"Well, we have to eat something, don't we?!" He exclaimed loudly.

Robin and Little John grimaced. "Bury these, will you?"

Alan looked disgusted. "Not being funny, but I was joking about him cooking squirrels.

Allan, Robin, Will, Djaq and Little John walked off, leaving Much to bury the sad remains of many squirrels… And many of their dinners.


	4. Hiding

My brother Joseph suggested the word hiding. Yay Joseph!

* * *

The black horses galloped through the forest, wind whipping their manes back and causing the yellow and black banners to flap loudly.

As they disappeared through the tree a long leg materialized from the low-hanging boughs of an oak, followed quickly by a second and the lanky frame of Will Scarlett jumped down, landing on a pile of leaves.

The leaves gave a indignant squawk and Allan unfolded himself from the pile of limbs and leaves to glare daggers at the young carpenter.

"Not being funny or anything, but you're heavier than you look."

A giggle came from behind a tree, and Djaq stepped out to survey them.

"And what?" Allan Growled.

Djaq plucked a leaf out of his hair and offered a hand to a slightly dazed Will, who still lay shocked on the ground after his encounter with Allan. "Nothing." she grinned and called Robin, Much and John out of their hiding places.

"Really, Master! We must find better hiding places next time, if we survive the next insane plan and there is a next time. I could see Allan's foot poking out!"

Allan grinned sheepishly. "What can i say? They didn't notice."

* * *

Stories will come when school stops interfering. Stupid school. .

~Ace


	5. Friendship

Robin had been many things to Allan - a savior, a hero, a leader, a friend, a better, an enemy, a threat, a grudging associate, and a friend.

And in the times of friendship, when they were grouped around the fire, Much cooking in the background, Djaq and Will sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't aware, Robin and himself telling stories, and the low snores of John in the corner of the camp, Allan was happy, content with life.

But lying on a wooden pallet, with a thin straw mattress, Allan strained to hear noise, but the castle lay silent. His bed, barely better than the ones a camp, creaked as he turned over, sleepless from the guilt that lay heavy upon him.

And Allan longed for the friendship of Robin Hood's camp.

* * *

Authors note: It's been a while, and sorry. Exams are coming up, and Eponine bunny has been biting. But here are a couple of stories! This word was suggested by Gwen Scarlet! Thank you :)


	6. Run

Guy loved the chase. The pounding of the horses hooves upon the ground, froth flying back from it's mouth. The adrenaline, the risk of branches knocking off his horse. The thrill of every new death experience. If he could not be with Marian, this feeling would be a close as he could get.

Run outlaws. Oh yes, run. Because Guy of Gisborne is coming.

* * *

Authors note: Very short, sorry! This word was suggested by LoveJonas101!


End file.
